


Opposites Attract

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-14
Updated: 1999-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Will Turnbull make Fraser see what he's been missing all along?





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
opposites

##  _Opposites Attract_

####  by Bunny ( Mercarmaid@aol. com ) 

* * *

_Note: This takes place in the Kowalski season. It ties in with my story 'Interpretation of "Dead Guy Running".'_

Francesca Vecchio was bustling around the station in a tight pink tube dress, with a matching sheer tie-up shirt over it. Ben was sitting at the desk with Ray K., going over reports. Suddenly, a frantic-looking mountie came in, running towards Fraser.   
  
Turnbull: Constable!  
Ben: (sighs)What are you doing here, Turnbull?  
  
Curious about this man Fraser obvoiusly had animosity towards, Francesca sidled over to easdrop.   
  
Turnbull: Well, I have a message for---Hello, georgeous!  
Francesca: Huh?  
Ben: (sternly)Turnbull!The message?  
Turnbull: (flustered)Oh. . . Inspector Thatcher says to tell you the dignitaries are coming next week instead of this week.   
Ben: You came running over here to tell me---(stops himself & sighs)Thanks, Turnbull.   
Turnbull: (nods & turns to Francesca)You are one pretty lady.   
Francesa: Uh. . .   
Turnbull: What do you say to having dinner with me?Tonight.   
  
Ben actually looked like he was going to interject, but he said nothing, waiting for Francesca to turn him down.   
  
Francesca: (shrugs)Eh, why not?I get off at 6.   
Turnbull: I'll be here. (leaves)  
  
Ben looks at her hard for a minute.   
  
Ben: Don't tell me you're actually going on a date with that. . . yutz in a hat?!  
Francesca: (shocked)"Yutz in a hat"?  
Ben: Well. . .   
Francesca: Is there a reason you don't like him?I mean, is he evil?Is it not safe for me to---  
Ben: (holds up a hand)I suppose it's perfectly safe, Francesca. But. . . You should really be more careful about accepting dinner invataions from guys you just met.   
Francesca: (smirks)You're beginnin' to sound like a certain brother of mine. (cups his face & stands up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek)Thanks, Benny. . . Well, I've got some filing to do. (walks towards the closet)  
  
Ray K: Um, Fraze?  
Ben: (absently)Hmmm?  
Ray K: C'mon. . . let's go for a ride. . .   
  
Ben nods & follows him.   
  
They get inside his car and drive off.   
  
Ray K: So, you're jealous?  
Ben: Jealous?  
Ray K: Yes, jealous. . . I've never seen you look that way, and I've never heard you use the word "yutz"!  
Ben: (looks down)Yes, I do suppose that was uncalled for.   
Ray K: (smirks)Ya wanna go out to dinner tonght?  
Ben: Well, I suppose. . . Did you have any particular place in mind?  
Ray K: (grins wickedly)How 'bout wherever Frannie and Mickey Mountie are goin'?  
  
Later that evening, Turnbull went to pick up Francesca. They went in her car. Ray K. and Ben followed in Ray's car.   
  
They ended up at this Hibachi/Karaoke bar. Before Ray could go in, Ben pulled him aside.   
  
Ben: Don't you think Francesca will get angry at us for being so overprotective?  
Ray K: (shakes his head)Not you. . . C'mon, no one sits alone in a place like this. The tables have to hold about 10 or 12.   
Ben: Ah. . .   
  
They go in, spot Francesca & Turnbull, and step over.   
  
Francesca: Ben?Ray?  
Ben: Uh, hello Francesca.   
Ray K: Fancy meetin' you 2 here. Me and Fraze were just goin' to dinner, and thought we'd try out this place.   
Francesca: Really?Well. . . sit down.   
  
Ben takes the seat next to Francesca, and Ray takes the seat next to him. They watch the dinner show and eat. Suddenly, they announce the opening of the Karaoke stage. Throughout the evening, Francesca had been fighting emotions and thoughts in her head. She didn't know what was going on. . . Was Ben being jealous, or just filling in for her big brother?Well, if it was the latter. . . that was sooo not what she was needing right now. Suddenly, Turnbull's voice broke into her thoughts.   
  
Francesca: Hmmm?  
Turnbull: Uh, why don't you go up and sing?  
Francesca: Me?  
Turnbull: Sure. . . I'll bet you have a beautiful voice.   
Francesca: Well. . . Okay.   
  
She gets up and goes to the stage. Shooting a look at Ben, she picked a number on the list, grabbed the mike, and their eyes locked as she started singing. . .   
  
Francesca: Guess mine is not the first heart broken. My eyes are not the first to cry. I'm not the first to know, there's just no gettin' over you. Ya know I'm just a fool who's willin' to sit around and wait for you. But, baby, can't ya see?There's nothin' else for me to do. I'm hoplessly devoted to you. But, now, there's no way to hide, since ya pushed my love aside. I'm out of my head, hoplessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you. My head is sayin', "Fool, forget him". My heart is sayin', "Don't let go. Hold on to the end. "That's what I intend to do. I'm hoplessly devoted to you. But, now, there's no way to hide, since you pushed my love aside. I'm out of my head. Hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelesssly dovoted to you. . .   
  
Turnbull: Perhaps I should join her for a---  
Ben: (putting a stopping hand on his arm)Perhaps I should.   
  
Francesca looked up in shock, as she started to leave the stage, and Ben came back up.   
  
Ben: (taking her hand, with a twinkle in his eye)May I?  
Francesca: (nods)If you want to.   
  
Ben nods and picks a song, lifting up the other mike. Francesca has to fight hard to control her urge to laugh at the song he picked out. . .   
  
Francesca: Baby, seems we never, ever agree. You like the movies, and I like TV.   
Ben: I take things serious, and you take 'em light.   
Francesca: I go to bed early.   
Ben: And, I party all night.   
Both: Our friends are sayin'  
Ben: We ain't gonna last.   
Francesca: Cos, I move slowly.   
Ben: And, baby, I'm fast.   
Francesca: I like it quiet.   
Ben: And, I love to shout.   
Both: But, when we get together it just all works out.   
Francesca: Well, I take 2 steps forward.   
Ben: I'll take 2 steps back.   
Both: We come together because opposites attract. And ya know,   
Francesca: It ain't fiction.   
Ben: It's a natural fact.   
Both: We come together because opposites attract. Who'd'a thought  
Francesca: Ahh.   
Ben: we could be lovers?She makes the bed,   
Francesca: and, he steals the covers.   
Ben: She likes it neat,   
Francesca: and, he makes a mess. I take it easy,   
Ben: baby, I get obsessed. She's got the money,   
Francesca: and, he's always broke. I don't like cigarettes,   
Ben: I like to smoke.   
Both: Things in common,   
Ben: there just ain't a one.   
Both: But, when we get together we have nothing but fun.   
Francesca: Well, I take 2 steps forward.   
Ben: I'll take 2 steps back.   
Both: We come together cos opposites attract. And, ya know,   
Francesca: it ain' t fiction.   
Ben: Just a natural fact.   
Both: We come together because opposites attract.   
Francesca: 2 steps forward.   
Ben: 2 steps back.   
Both: We come together because opposites attract. And, ya know,   
Francesca: It ain't fiction.   
Ben: Just a natural fact.   
Both: We come together because opposites attract. . . Ya know it. Baby, babe. We come together. . . We come together.   
Francesca: Baby, ain't it somethin' how we lasted this long.   
Ben: You and me provin' everyone wrong.   
Francesca: Don't think we'll ever get our differences patched.   
Ben: Don't really matter cause we're perfectly matched.   
Francesca: Well, I take 2 steps forward,   
Ben: I'll take 2 steps back.   
Both: We come together because opposites attract. And, ya know,   
Francesca: It ain't fiction.   
Ben: Just a natural fact.   
Both: We come together because opposites attract.   
Francesca: 2 steps forward.   
Ben: 2 steps back.   
Both: We come together because opposites attract. And, ya know,   
Francesca: It ain't fiction.   
Ben: Just a natural fact.   
Both: We come together because opposites attract.   
Ben: 2 steps forward, 2 steps back.   
Francesca: 2 steps back.   
Ben: We come together  
Both: cos opposites attract. It ain't fiction,   
Ben: you know it's a fact.   
Francesca: It's a fact.   
Ben: We come together because opposites, opposites.   
Both: 2 steps forward, 2 steps back. 2 steps back, opposites attract. We go together. Go together. Opposites attract. 2 steps forward, 2 steps back. 2 steps back, opposites attract. We go together. Go together. Opposites, opposites. Opposites attract. . .   
  
Ben leaped gracefully down from the stage, and grabbed Francesca around the waist to help her down. They walked back to the table, Ben's hand still on the small of her back.   
  
Turnbull: Francesca, are you ready for me to take you home?  
Ben: Um, perhaps Ray could give you a ride?I think perhaps maybe I'd better---  
Francesca: Ben?  
Ben: Yes?  
Francesca: Do you want to talk?  
Ben: Yes, I think perhaps we'd better.   
Francesca: Okay. . . Um, thanks for bringing me, Turnbull. Oh, and, thanks for driving him home, Ray. C'mon, Ben.   
  
They go outside to her car.   
  
Ben: Here, I'll drive.   
Francesca: Ya sure?  
Ben: Yes, I'm sure.   
Francesca: (shrugs)Whatever. . . Heads up. (reaches in her purse & tosses him the keys)  
  
He drives for a bit, and they end up at his place.   
  
Francesca: I thought you were driving me home?  
Ben: I thought you wanted to talk?  
Francesa: Oh, yeah. . . be a little hard with the family there, I guess. . .   
  
They lock her car and head upstairs. Diefenbaker greets her warmly, and she sits on the bed(since there is so little else furniture)  
  
Ben: Um. . .   
Francesca: Ya wanna explain today?Tonight, too, would be good. . .   
Ben: Well, I. . . I don't know. . .   
Fracesca: (folding her arms in front of her)Benton Fraser!You are gonna tell me what's gotten into you, and you're gonna tell me now!  
Ben: I---  
Francesca: I don't want excuses. I want to know.   
Ben: (looking down)I was trying to protect you. . .   
Francesca: Protect me from what?Being bored?  
Ben: What?  
Francesca: Well. . . He's not much of a date, to be honest. You wouldn't believe the odd things he was trying to make small-talk about. . .   
Ben: Oh?  
Francesca: What's with the smirk?  
Ben: (trying to sound innocent)Smirk?  
Francesca: (sounding for all the world like a mother scolding her child)Ben. . .   
Ben: I. . . You can do better.   
Francesca: Oh, really?In the time you've known me, have you seen me get many offers?  
Ben: I know of lots of guys who've wanted you. . . but. . .   
Francesca: But?  
Ben: They, um, knew better.   
  
Francesca looks at him, quirking an eyebrow.   
  
Ben: They. . . they knew what your brother would do if they tried anything with---  
Francesca: My brother?Just my brother?  
Ben: (sincerely)No. If anything ever happened to you, Francesca, I'd. . .   
Francesca: (puts a hand on his chest & speaks gently)You'd what, Ben?  
Ben: I don't know what I'd do. . .   
  
Suddenly, she got this fluttery feeling in her chest. She licked her suddenly dry lips, drawing his attention to them. Cupping her face suddenly, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.   
  
Francesca: (eyes half-closed in contentment)Ben. . .   
Ben: Stay with me.   
Francesca: Wha. . . what?  
Ben: Don't leave.   
Francesca: But. . .   
  
He silenced her by kissing her again. Lifting her onto the bed, he started kissing her more intently. Suddenly, all the barriers were gone. No more, "don't look, don't touch, don't even think about", because she was Ray's little sister. No more, he was just an unreachable goal, and she felt safe and content in that. This was real. This was really happening. But, would it last?Would it ever happen again?One look into those clear blue eyes, and she knew. She was home.   
  
  
  
The End 

* * *

 


End file.
